Welcome Back
by Doble-Kay
Summary: A bit base on an AU role-play. Grimmjow returns but things get a bit crazy at his 'welcome back' party. GrimmRen. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Based on AU role-play**

**Welcome Back**

_**It happened so fast…**_

His finger clenched the sheets that lay beneath his sweaty body. His breath hitched as he withered underneath the other feeling pure pleasure washed over him. The way his tongue glided his neck then down his chest was too much. A moan resounded in his throat as dull nails scraped along his tattooed chest. He never had expected that what they were doing would feel so good. The fukutaicho gasp and panted feeling cold digits wrap around his member. He choked back another moan feeling the other's hand slid up and down in a slow motion. He could feel ecstasy wash over him as the other began to have a bit more fun with him.

_The red head tapped his pencil on his desk trying to figure out how to work out a math problem. He sighed and leaned back in his desk chair, and stared at his bedroom's ceiling. He couldn't help but be a bit bored with no one around. His roommate had gone somewhere and his uninvited guest was still away. Renji sighed and stood up to see what was in the kitchen to munch on for a bit. Arriving in the kitchen area he spotted bottles of tequila and rum lying about. He couldn't help but sworn he had toss them all out the night he was drinking his sorrows away. With a simple shrug of his shoulders he grabbed the bottle of rum to throw it out, but there was a knock on the door._

_He looked over towards the door wondering who it could be; he came to the conclusion it was probably his roommate. The fukutaicho male walked over to the door and opened it, and was quite surprise to see who it was. The person pushed pass the red head and grabbed the bottle of rum still in Renji's hand. The red head male simply smiled at the blue hair male and closed the door._

"_Ah Grimmjow, I see you're back."_

"_Yup. What's with the rum, mutt?"_

_Hearing the other say his name pleased Grimmjow, simply for the last time they seen each other Renji was depressed and gloomy. He wanted to ask what perked up his mood but he thought it would be best to keep hush about that. The Sexta looked from the bottle in his hand to the ones in the kitchen. A smirk spread across his lips at the sight then darted back to the other._

"_Oi having a party without me huh. Hopefully you banged some bitches while I was gone right." _

_Renji simply shook his head at the other suggestion then walked by him into the kitchen._

"_Uh no. I was just drinking that gloomy cloud away."_

_The smirk on his face vanished as he watched the other who was in the kitchen. Somewhere inside him was quite upset with the Abarai; he had never imagine Renji to be one to drink his troubles away maybe hide them but not drown in alcohol. Grimmjow followed the other and leaned on the counter, and held up the bottle of rum._

"_How about we just drink to me being back?"_

_Brown eyes stares at the rum that was in the air then at the grin on the Espada's face. He was uncertain at first but it was sort of like a welcome back gift, so what's the harm in drinking?_

"_Alright." Renji said with a smile._

The red head bend over on the bed with a large pink tint on his cheeks. Grimmjow knew he was completely drunk, but so was he as he pressed his body against the Shinigami. He slid his hand slide into Renji's pant, then he grabbed his already hard member. His hand gently stoked the muscle creating Renji to moan softly. Grimmjow began nibbling and sucking on the expose tattoo neck. Neither knew why they were doing what but it felt good, and at the moment they were just too drunk to stop.

"Come on mutt~ I know you can moan louder than that~" He said in a husky tone as he nibbled on Renji's ear.

"Grimm, y-you—"

He moaned loudly before he could finish his sentence as the other bit down on his shoulder. The hollow chuckled and began to kiss the wound he inflicted, and even whispered apologize. He used his other hand pulled the other into a kiss. Grimmjow pushed his tongue through the red head's mouth and began to explore the untouched mouth. He could just taste the intoxicated flavor against the other's tongue before nibbling on Renji's lower lip.

"_Oi! Yylfordt is such a pansy~ But I love him~ Ha ha ha."_

_The red head chuckled along with the drunken Sexta as he blabbed about nonsense. The two continued to chat about nothing as they sat in the Abarai's bedroom with bottles of rum and tequila everywhere. _

"_Oooo~ I remember kissing your Taicho! Ha ha ha! I stole his man kiss~"_

"_Woah! Really? Ha ha ha!"_

_The Sexta leaned his head back and chugged the bottle of rum in his hand. His blue eyes began to become hazy as he slipped away into a drunken state. He stirred his bottle then pushed the other bottles around looking for one. He frowned not finding a bottle that still had some rum in them. Grimmjow looked over to the other with a bottle still in his hand, and drinking it down._

"_Oi oi! Share Mutt!"_

_The fukutaicho looked at the other like he was crazy and just wrapped his arms around his bottle. He shook his head at the other, causing him to growl in annoyance. Grimmjow threw himself at the other causing the Shinigami to fall on his back. The two pulled the bottle between them trying to get it away from the other until the bottle flew into the air, and broke against the wall. They stared at it for a long while then finally looked at one another. The two males before had pink tints running across their faces, and glazed over eyes. Before either one knew it they leaned closer and shared a quick heated kiss, which soon began to progress_.

ThGrimmjow wrapped his arms around Renji and placed his lips on the others. Renji lean closer to the others face and deepen the kiss. Grimmjow glided his lips across Renji's cheek to his neck, and nibble on his collar bone. The red head gripped Grimmjow's shirt as he moan from the love bites. Renji stopped Grimmjow and motion him to the bed. The bluenette lifted his lover up and took him to the bed, once they were on the bed Grimmjow crawled on top and continue his love bites. The two began grinding their hips together, which cause the two to moan and groan. Grimmjow looked down at Renji and removed his shirt and pants, then toss his clothing with the others.

Renji took his index finger and began tracing the others muscles, Grimmjow shudder at his cold touch. After the red head was done playing, Grimmjow sank his head between the others thighs and claimed the hard member in his mouth. Renji arched his back towards him and moan, the other licked and sucked causing more moans. Grimmjow looked up and stared at Renji, whose face was flushed. Grimmjow brushed his fingers over Renji's mouth, in which he soaked them up with his saliva. In one swift movement he took one finger and plunged it into Renji's entrance, Renji grip Grimmjow's hair at the discomfort.

The bluenette soon entered another finger to join the other; he waited until his lover was comfortable before pulling in than out. Renji moan at the pleasure that was washing over him. Then Grimmjow went back to assaulting Renji's neck with his fangs. After a couple of minutes Grimmjow pulled out his fingers, and replaced it with his member. Renji gasped at the pain but Grimmjow's nibbles were getting his mind off it. After a couple more minutes Grimmjow started to thrust in and out, Renji dug his dull nails into his lover's back. While Grimmjow was working his way around inside him to find a distinct spot, in which he found when Renji moan his name long and loud.

The bluenette kept hitting the same spot, earning more moans and his name. The two soon started to be cover in sweat, then Renji release himself on both their chest then Grimmjow right after. Grimmjow lapped up the mess on the others chest, then passed out right next to him.


End file.
